


If lost return to...

by happyhyuka



Series: 10 Last Stars With TXT [8]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: And Beomgyu know about it, Beomgyu know how to convince Yeonjun, Canon Compliant, Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, Ugly Holiday Sweaters, Ugly Sweaters, Whipped Choi Yeonjun, Yeonjun can't say no to his boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:21:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28366092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyhyuka/pseuds/happyhyuka
Summary: Beomgyu convinced everyone to have a “wear an ugly pyjama” day at work...But someone is not really cooperating
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Yeonjun
Series: 10 Last Stars With TXT [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2065596
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	If lost return to...

**Author's Note:**

> Day eight of #10LastStar_WithTXT !
> 
> English is not my first language so I'm sorry there's might be some errors!
> 
> See you at the end!

“I’m not gonna wear one” 

“c’monnnn please hyung it’s gonna be fun” 

This kind of conversation had happened quite a lot during the last week and poor Beomgyu was really trying hard to convince his boyfriend on doing this thing with him. Was the thing you ask? Well, the youngest is trying to convince his Hyung to wear a Christmas pyjama with him. Something really normal and sweet... if they don’t have to wear it for an entire day at work. Beomgyu has in some way convinced their leader that maybe doing something different this time for Christmas (he might have used the excuse of wanting to make moas happy... but moving on) and obviously Soobin had immediately said yes. 

They had been doing all type of different things, from baking cookies (they almost burned down the kitchen) to make their own Christmas decoration for the tree (there was a permanent glittery spot on one of the couch’s pillow on the artist lounge that had to yet to be discovered...and hopefully never will) but the last activity was the most hated one form the older. 

Because wearing an ugly sweater was too basic for them, they need to be extra, and so the idea of the pyjama was created. But Yeonjun really was not having it. 

“Why I have to wear that thick and ugly thing for an entire day, sing and dance in it while sweating a bucket, while I can just wear my normal clothes?” The older says while stuffing his mouth with chopstick full of noodles. It was the fourth day in a row they were trying to convince him, but he still not changed his mind. And so Beomgyu decided that, as his boyfriend, his mission is to convince him, in the good or bad way. 

\-------- 

The next morning Yeonjun wakes up with a hand caressing his hair and the scent of freshly made coffee. When he opens his eyes, he’s welcomed with the sight of his boyfriend, hair fluffy and a sweater his quite sure it’s his. And the bedside table there was a tray with a cup full of coffee and some quite good-looking croissant. “Good morning sleepyhead, I prepared you some breakfast so you don’t have to get up to the bed” Beomgyu then kisses his forehead and exits the room, leaving a quite confused but happy Yeonjun behind. 

He had left the dorm to come composing something on their studio, and also because he didn’t want to disturb the three maknae with their online school. He was completely immersed in the music that he didn’t even hear Soobin enter the room until a plastic bag was in front of his face. He looks at him with a puzzling expression and the other just mouth “Beomgyu” and then leaves. He stops the recording and opens the bag and he almost slides out of the chair. On the inside there’s chicken feet and a Cola with a note attached to it. “ _you’re working hard!! Fighting_ _hyung_ _ps. Love you ~_ ” 

Yeah, Beomgyu is the kind of boyfriend that always do little thing to make you happy... but Yeonjun was starting to get suspicious. First the breakfast, second lunch and then during practice he continues to praise him, getting him water every time he needs it and even get him some snack during beak. And now after they come home, he found not one, not two but FIVE BAGS of brand-new clothes in his room. 

“Yep, he definitely wants me to do something...” he says, slowly unpacking everything. Suddenly he feels two arms hugging his frame, and he’s immediately surrounded by the perfume of his boyfriend. Beomgyu cuddles him, cheek pressed on his shoulder blade, enjoying the warmness coming from the older boy. “Gyu... you didn’t have to buy me all those things” he tried to say, the other moves a little, now his chin resting on his shoulder. “Don’t worry Junnie, you know that money is not a problem... and I love to spoil you a little” he turned to look at him with the most done face he could make. “Yah what I’ve become? Your sugar baby or something?” he asked scandalized while the other starts laughing while squeezing him a little more and starting moving away. “Hahaha you’re so funny Junnie” The boy already on the door, ready to leave 

“Oh, before I forget, open the box on your bed there something there I really want to see you in” he says with a not so innocent face before leaving him alone. Yeonjun immediately opens the box in question... and curses at the other boy 

“... You bastard... now I can’t say no...” 

\-------- 

They were preparing to start the dance practice, stretching a little while waiting for the oldest to arrive. “We look cute" the maknae says while fixing the hood of his Kigurumi, a cute green bunny. They all look at the mirror and yeah, they look cute. Soobin matching Kai with a purple version, Taehyun with pyjamas with a shirt that read “ _Santa, they’re the naughty one_ ” with arrow point outward and lastly Beomgyu , with his plaid pants and shirts with light that read “ _if lost return to the queen_ ”. 

“Do you think he will wear one too?” Soobin asked while turning toward his roommate. He didn’t have time to answer, because in that exacts moment their hyung enter the practice room. They all immediately start laughing, Tahyung high fiving Beomgyu. 

The older was wearing matching plaid pants like Gyu, but the best part was the shirts. “I'm drama queen” was written in bold bright letters on the front of the shirt. He comes near the group, grumpy face and all, ready to fight them but quickly his boyfriend hugs him, still laughing at him. “You’re lucky that I love you” Yeonjun says pissed. Beomgyu starts to laugh even more and kissed him, “Love you too Junnie”. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading my work!
> 
> Again something soft and hopefully funny! I had so much fun writing about Beomgyu trying to be sweet so he could complete his mission... And I really don't need to see Yeonjun with that shirt on (i might have to draw it... but idk I'm not that good)
> 
> here is my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/_happyhyuka_?s=09) ^^
> 
> See you on my next work ^^


End file.
